Promises
by MasterOfAngels
Summary: When Danny arrives at Steve's house to watch a game together, he sees Steve having a comfortable evening with Catherine. Hurt that he was forgotten he tries to avoid the Seal the next day, but Steve's not so easy to stop if he wants something. SLASH! McDanno


**Title: **Promises

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Steve McGarret/Danny "Danno" Williams

**Warning: **Slash

**Spoiler: **None, I think. If they are, feel free to contact me.

**Summary: **When Danny arrives at Steve's house to watch a game together, he sees Steve having a comfortable evening with Catherine. Hurt that he was forgotten he tries to avoid the Seal the next day, but Steve's not so easy to stop if he wants something.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I just play with these two a little bit so that we can have the fun CBS won't allow.

**A/N: **Gotten inspired by the sentence _Silence is the best response to a fool _I wrote this and I must say: It has nothing to do with the saying, which is not a bad thing. It gave me inspiration and this was the outcome of it. I'm rather happy with it, although a few things weren't as good as I wanted them, but I couldn't change them to the better, so they aren't going to get changed anymore.

I hope you enjoy it anyway :3

Danny was late.

Leaving Grace at Rachel's had taken more time than he had thought. His daughter had taken her time saying good-bye and he hadn't had the heart to rush her only for a game he promised to watch with Steve. Then Rachel had taken her time talking with him about the next weekend, before he had finally been able to drive toward Steve's. He pushed his Camaro to the outermost speed limit and the excuse for his late arrival was already on the tip of his tongue.

Ten minutes after the promised time Danny pulled his car into the McGarret driveway and jumped out of it. Looking at his phone he was a little surprised that Steve hadn't called to make sure everything was alright.

Light shone through the windows of the big house and Danny made his way to the door, only to find it slightly ajar. Frowning and more than a little worried Danny pushed the door open slowly and peered into the room. It was empty, so he tiptoed through the room toward the stairs, but halted abruptly when he heard voices outside on the patio. He listened intently and then sighed in relief when he identified Steve's deep, soothing voice. Then there was another, female voice which was followed by a laugh from Steve.

With a gut-wrenching feeling Danny made his way through the living-room and stopped when he could see the lanai. What he saw nearly broke his heart.

Steve was sitting on one of the garden chairs, on his lap Catherine with one arm around the back of the chair and a wine glass in the other hand and she smiled at him warmly while he said something. A chuckle escaped her throat, before she leaned forward and kissed him. Or at least Danny thought she did. He couldn't see it, luckily, and even before her head was fully down, he turned sharply and ran from the house, to his Camaro, before driving away again.

His thoughts were blank, his heartbeat was erratic and he felt like was going to become sick.

He had always known that he didn't have a chance with Steve, with his Don't Ask Don't Tell-upbringing and with him being straight as a broomstick, but it hurt nevertheless, especially seeing it with his own eyes.

Only after he arrived at his apartment again and was laying on his bed, he realized that Steve had invited Catherine over when they had a date. Or at least something similar.

Rage and anger suppressed the hurt and Danny already reached for his cellphone, but stopped short, before calling his partner. If he called him, Danny would let something slip in his anger and than Steve would pry for information like he always does. So Danny swallowed his instincts and placed the phone back on the small table next to the bed. Then he rolled onto his stomach and screamed all his feelings into his pillow. Half a minute later he rolled back and sighed.

He couldn't do anything. Steve was with Catherine, a female, gorgeous woman, and even though Danny got ditched he couldn't just march up to him and be a total bitch about it. He could be angry and his usual rant-y-self, but it wouldn't do anything and Steve may be able to read into it.

Sighing he closed his eyes. So, not saying anything was really the best option right now. Hopefully they got a case the next day, so that Danny got distracted from his thoughts.

*H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O* *H5O*

Danny's steps were steady, the same swagger he always had in it, but he walked in a slower pace, not wanting to arrive in the headquarter. He also stood in front of the doors for a minute, just to prolong the inevitable for a little bit longer.

Sighing he pushed open the doors to the Briefing Room and walked towards the other three of the team standing at the Computer Table.

"Case?", he asked hopefully, but his shoulders slumped when all three of them shook their heads. Avoiding Steve's eyes Danny tried to make his way to his office, but Kono stops him.

"How was the game yesterday?"

"Great." Danny plastered a fake grin on his face. "One of the best."

She frowned at that. "Your favorite team lost."

Panic clenched Danny's stomach and he swallowed painfully aware that Steve's and Chin's eyes were on him. Hastily he waved it off and shrugged.

"They went down fighting." Before she could say anymore he turned around and fled into his office. Closing the door he relaxed a little bit and then sat down on his chair, before diving into the paperwork to distract him as good as it could.

*H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O* *H5O*

Steve frowned after his partner and folded his arms in front of his chest as he leaned against the computer table. Something was off. He could feel it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He hadn't seen the game the night before, but he could see through Danny's lie immediately.

His frown deepened when Kono and Chin turned to him with their eyebrow raised in a fashion that showed that they were definitely related.

"What?"

"What happened yesterday?", Kono asked and put her hands on her hips.

"He's not his usual self", Chin continued and crossed his arm.

"You're the only one who can know something", Kono finished.

Steve changed his stand, but shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The other two stared at him like he had grown a second head, then looked at each other and Chin shook his head slightly, before he looked at Steve again.

"Talk to him", he advised and pushed the Seal towards Danny's office. Before he could protest or ask what the hell was going on, they disappeared inside their own offices.

Sighing Steve walked the rest of the way and entered Danny's office without knocking. The blonde looked up and a flicker of panic fluttered through the ocean blue eyes, before they hardened and Danny raised an eyebrow questioningly. Steve closed the door behind him and sat down opposite of his partner, while the blond leaned back and crossed his arms defensively.

"I won't do your paperwork, Steven. I have my own things to do, so get out of my office and do what you're paid for. Just this once. Please. Do that part of your job."

"First, you tell me what's wrong with you." Steve wouldn't let go of this so easily. Especially now when the panic was back in his partner's eyes. Something happened and he wanted to know what.

"Nothing. Now go do your work." Danny turned to his paperwork avoiding to look at Steve who glared at him, before he stood up and leaned over the table while planting both hands on the surface with a loud _thump _which made Danny flinch and look at him startled.

"Listen to me very carefully. I'm your partner, your friend, alright? There's nothing you can't tell me. I can help you with whatever is going on, do you understand me?" His voice dropped to a commanding and low tone and Steve knew that his eyes were hard and didn't allow any resistance.

Danny opened his mouth to answer, eyes full of panic and pain, but he was interrupted by the office door.

"Steve, there is someone who wants to see you."

It took Steve's full self-control to not strangle Kono right here and there. She couldn't have chosen a worse time.

"This is not over", he told Danny with a glare and then left his office with another glare at Kono. He walked straight to his office where a woman already waited.

"Catherine", he greeted her while he entered his own office. "Did something happen? We saw each other yesterday."

"Yes, there is something I want to talk to you about." She sat down in the visitor chair and he took a seat, too, albeit reluctantly. He wanted to finish his conversation with Danny as soon as possible. The suffering of his partner tugged at his heart.

"Yesterday... I came to tell you that I met someone. Well, I tried to tell you, but there was no right moment and I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore like we're now seeing each other." She looked down and he frowned, while processing the words. Surprisingly he was not really hurt, rather shocked, but not negatively.

"I understand."

She looked at him surprised and he smiled reassuringly, whereupon she sighed relieved.

"You are really not angry or..."

"Don't worry about me, alright. Be happy."

She smiled widely and her eyes sparkled with happiness. "You, too. Just take the first step with Danny. He won't do it."

He blinked, looked to the side, shifted in his seat and then looked at her again, the question clearly on his face, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Really? Still gonna deny it? You're hopeless."

"I don't have romantic feelings for Danny", he protested, but somehow it sounded hollow and the raised eyebrow on Cath' face proved that he should probably rethink that statement. Not at this moment, but soon, he made himself promise.

Together they stood up and left the office, before stopping in the middle of the Briefing room. They looked at each other and smiled, before hugging briefly.

"I must admit, I thought it was going to be much harder. I see you around." She kissed his cheek, before leaving the room with a wave to the other members of the team. Kono immediately walked up to him followed shortly by her cousin.

"What did she want?"

"She broke up with me", Steve told them and his thoughts strayed back to Danny and his behavior from before, so he didn't notice the look the cousins exchanged.

"That's okay with you?"

The Seal just shrugged and looked to Danny's office which was empty all of the sudden. All of Steve's inside clenched.

"Excuse me." He jogged the Danny's office and entered it, before he looked around searching for any sign where the blond could have gone. A sigh of relief escaped his throat when he saw his partner laying on the couch a forearm draped over his eyes.

*H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O**H5O* *H5O*

"Go away." The words lacked his usual strength, but Danny just wanted to be alone, to suffer in silence. Did Catherine live to make him miserable? Why did she have to come the Headquarters? This was just not fair.

Fighting against the tears he swallowed and wished that Chin or Kono just left him alone. They already knew too much of his feelings and he didn't want to burden them even more.

The legs of a chair scraped over the floor and someone sat down next to him. He snarled at the person without looking at them.

"I don't want to talk about it, alright? There's nothing you could do about it anyway. He's with Catherine. Case closed", he rasped and closed his eyes against the tears. He hadn't cried in... He couldn't even remember when he had cried the last time. He wouldn't start now, only because his feelings were unrequited.

"Catherine and I broke up", Steve's voice answered and Danny went stiff. No. No, no, no, no. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen.

"Great, now go away." Danny turned his back to him and prayed to whoever was listening would make Steve go away and never ask about this again.

"I want to talk about this."

Apparently he wasn't worth to be listened to.

"Right, now you want to talk? You never want to talk. You're all action and no words. Please, don't change that, because of me. That would be strange, really."

"Danny." The warning tone of the Seal's voice sent a shiver down his spine, but he gritted his teeth against it.

"Steven, I don't care if you want to be comforted, because of your break-up. I can't deal with that kind of stuff. Go to Kono. She is better at these things than I am. I already dread the day Grace comes to me needing advise for relationships which I really can't give her, because I'm a mess at..."

"Shut up, Danny", Steve snarled and grabbed his shoulder to roll him on his back so he could look at him. Eyes wide Danny couldn't move if his life had depended on it.

"I'm not here to talk about me. We talk about you and what's wrong with you today."

Avoiding his eyes, he mumbled:"It's noth..."

"Don't tell me 'it's nothing'", Steve interrupted him harshly. "Something is eating you up and I want to know so that I can help you."

Danny gritted his teeth, stared at the ceiling and forced himself to remain silent. No way in hell would he reveal his thoughts or feelings or anything that had to do with him.

"Were you jealous of me, because of Catherine?" The brunette sounded calm again, but Danny knew that the harsh feelings weren't gone, just under control. Danny snorted before he could stop himself, then suddenly he had a face full of a hazel-eyed Seal who moved his lips, but Danny couldn't get the words to his brain. He could only think about how beautiful and sexy and gorgeous those lips looked and how they would taste if he could find the courage to step over the invisible line his mind had drawn. That lips surrounded by rough stubble looked too irresistible.

Without knowing what he was doing Danny reached out, cupped Steve's cheek and leaned up to press their lips together stealing a taste. Nothing happened for a few seconds, before the rational part of Danny's brain kicked in again and he pulled back hastily.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I...Sorry", Danny's words became mumbled at the end, his cheeks burned and he couldn't look at Steve.

Silence stretched between them and Danny wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Danny", his partner whispered and it was so softly, so apologetic that it broke Danny's heart.

"You don't have to say anything. It's okay. I understand." The blonde was nearly proud of himself when his voice didn't break.

"I just..." He tried to push Steve away so that he could stand up and just go home to break into pieces alone, but Steve was faster and pushed him back into the couch and kissed him.

On the mouth.

Right there.

Danny's heart skipped a beat with joy, but his body instinctively pushed him away, gasping for air. Steve looked at him, startled and... hurt. The blonde could only stare back, watching Steve who wasn't moving, not having contact with him expect for the part where their thighs touched. Blue eyes burned into hazel ones and Danny smiled tentatively, before he reached up and touched the sides of the Seals face, daring to hope. Steve's eyes lit up a little bit, a corner of his lips tilted up and they just stared at each for a full minute until Danny rolled his eyes, wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and pulled him down in another kiss. It was slow, sweet, gentle, soothing and Danny's whole body relaxed. Thoughts stopped, the world around them didn't exist and then even that perfect kiss was not enough anymore.

Danny bit into his partner's bottom lip softly, before licking over it and parting his own lips so that their tongues could meet. They glided over each other, moved in a way that was the most natural thing and slowly Steve moved, laying down onto Danny but without crushing him under his weight. Digging his nails into Steve's shirt the blond sighed soundlessly and arched his head back when Steve kissed his way down his jaw and his throat to suck and bite the flesh over his pulse. His shirt got half-unbuttoned and rough hands caressed the exposed skin. Danny shivered and clawed at the blue polo-shirt to get it off so that he could feel their skins connect in a way it hadn't happened before.

"Steve", he pleaded breathless and watched as the other sat up stripping off his shirt. His heart raced when he came back down again to nibble at his neck eliciting a low moan and his legs around the brunet's hip to get them even closer if that was even possible. He just wanted to touch Steve for as long as he could, to feel his skin, the effect he had on the Seal and have his breath so close to his ear that he felt it.

"I won't go anywhere." Steve's whispered words sent shivers down Danny's spine and he couldn't help but let out another low moan which sounded kind of needy, but he would deny it to his deathbed.

A throat cleared and they both froze, lips inches away from another kiss.

"I got that you have all these suppressed feelings and you got to let them out, but you're still in the office and left the door open, so we can hear everything. I mean, _everything. _We're happy for you. We really are, but guys, we don't want to hear it."

"That's not true!", Kono's voice protested and Danny's face began to burn while Steve just smirked a little.

"Yeah, just...Ehm, go away", Danny finished lamely hearing Kono laugh and scold her cousin for interrupting them, before the door closed with a soft click.

Groaning the blonde buried his face in his hands, but couldn't help but shiver when Steve's lips brushed his collarbone.

"Stop it", he ordered half-heartily.

"Why? The door is closed and they can't see us." Teeth scraped over Danny's jaw.

"We need to talk", Danny got out breathlessly and pushed at Steve's shoulders which didn't budge an inch.

"I don't talk, remember? Not changing it for you. Said it yourself." Hands caressed the outsides of Danny's thighs and the blonde had a really hard time not to loose control right there.

"We will talk. Now. I need to know what _this_ is." Danny's voice definitely didn't sounded weak and self-conscious. No, not at all.

Steve finally lifted his head and his expression told the blond clearly that it had sounded that way. Danny looked away quickly, but Steve cupped his face with both hands and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Danny, apparently you didn't listen. Like usual. I told you that _I won't go anywhere_ and that includes this relationship, because I want this except you don't and if this is the case you have to say something now." His tone left no doubt that he knew that Danny wouldn't.

"You think this will work? We will?" The blond allowed himself another few moments of insecurity, before going back to his usual self.

"Of course", Steve grinned and placed a soft, slow and gentle kiss on his partner's lips who hummed in approval.

"We have to continue this tonight. We have work to do." He shot the Seal a devious smirk.

"If you do your paperwork alone, maybe there's a reward for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? What is it? I can't think of anything else I would want but you." His lips peppered Danny's throat with soft kisses while the blond rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Smooth Dog, I think you have something in your office to do."

Steve lifted his head and looked at Danny with an expression the cop had never seen on his face before. It made his heart falter.

"Danny", he began and caressed said person's cheek fondly. "You know I'm not a guy of big words, but although I probably won't say it often, you need to know that I love you. I finally realized it."

Danny's heart swelled and he swallowed, but then he remembered what all this was triggered by and gritted his teeth, while he pushed Steve away so he could sit up. The brunet frowned confused and Danny would like to do nothing more than say the words back and kiss their thoughts away, but this was something he had to make clear.

"Steve, you wanted to know why I was so upset before, right? Yesterday evening I had a promise with someone to spend the evening watching a game, drinking one or two beers and relax, but when I arrived at their place they were already having company on the lanai." He watched the confusion and irritation on Steve's face for a few seconds, before it morphed into understanding and then into regret.

"That... She showed up uninvited and over it all I forgot. You could have confronted me right then."

Danny glared at his partner who swallowed and pushed a hand through his brown hair.

"Alright, look. Catherine wanted to break up with me, but the right moment never came so she came by earlier to finish it. That was why she was here." He watched how the doubt slowly faded out of Danny's blue eyes and had to fight a smile.

"I'm not your _plan b_?"

A laughter escaped Steve's lips, before he could stop it and it changed into a cough when Danny glared at the Seal so hard it should have make him explode.

"No, you're definitely not _plan b_. You're never _plan b_. Well, except at work."

Rolling his eyes Danny gave Steve a small, playful shove. "Smart ass." Then he leaned sideways and picked up Steve's shirt, before helping the Seal putting it on who wasn't so happy about that.

"Tonight. I promise and _I_ keep my promises", Danny teased with a smirk and pecked Steve's lips who pouted slightly, although he would never admit it.

"You won't let me forget that so easily, will you?"

"Never."

A last loving, slow and promise-filled kiss was exchanged.

_**End!**_


End file.
